(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-sensitive recording material. More particularly, the invention relates to a heat-sensitive recording material having a high recording density and ensuring recorded images of high quality, said heat-sensitive recording material further having a multilayer construction which is free from layer splitting even when the reverse side is printed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heat-sensitive recording materials are already well known. They are adapted to have a color image by applying a chromogenic material and a color developer in a mixed state to the surface of a base paper, said color image being produced by bringing the chromogenic material and the color developer into contact with each other by heat. Since such recording materials are relatively low-priced, they are used in increasing amounts as a recording medium for recording apparatuses such as facsimile machines and computers which have recently come into wide use.
With an increase in speed of said recording apparatuses, people demand heat-sensitive recording materials having an excellent dynamic recording sensitivity. With the diversification of use, there is an increasing demand for heat-sensitive recording materials ensuring recorded images of high quality in areas ranging from low density to high density.
Means tried so far to meet the above-mentioned demands may be summarized in the following three.